1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system providing assistance in bariatric treatment, for example, procedures aimed at treating obesity. More particularly, the invention relates to a computer system working in conjunction with gastric (or other bariatric) procedures to assist patients and medical practitioners in the treatment of obesity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Obesity has become a major problem in our society. Activities which previously required substantial manual exertion now are accomplished with minimal effort. Processed food is also more plentiful and provides people with ready access to high calorie food, and often times, facilitates over eating.
A portion of the population requires surgical intervention to address and alleviate the problems associated with their obesity. These surgical procedures may range from restriction of the stomach to a complete rearrangement of the digestive system. Each of these procedures comes with its own host of complications and advantages.
One procedure that has recently grown in popularity is adjustable gastric band application employed in reducing stomach volume and ultimately reducing food intake. Regardless of which procedure is chosen to address a person's obesity problem, these people require support both before and after the procedure. The present invention provides a system for supporting both the patient undergoing obesity related procedures and the medical practitioner assisting them in achieving their goal of losing weight and ultimately improving their quality of life.